Talk Dirty To Me
by MissToastie
Summary: Who knew helping your best friend could turn into this much fun? Rated M. Rizzles. ONE SHOT.


**A couple that will always be in my heart.**

 **Please note the rating of 'M'.**

 **ONE SHOT as I can not commit to anything more than a one shot. I have a 20 month old daughter, and another baby on the way :)**

 **\- MT.**

* * *

"Leanne asked me if I could fulfil a recent fantasy of hers."

Jane placed her spoon in her bowl and sighed. Leanne Robertson was currently Jane Rizzoli's biggest pain in the ass. She was Maura's girlfriend, well, when it suited Leanne. Jane tried to understand that Maura and Leanne were in an open relationship and that Maura was completely okay with Leanne sleeping with other women at the same time she was seeing Maura.

But there was something about Leanne that made Jane's stomach churn. She felt instantly annoyed by her presence, hell even her name being mentioned was enough to make the Detective's blood boil. Leanne was cocky, she was sarcastic, moody, and she hated the Boston Red Sox - but on the upside, at least she wasn't a Yankee's fan!

"Okay…let's get this over and done with. What does she want you to do now, and is it better than her last request?" Jane folded her arms on Maura's dining room table and gave Maura her full attention. Talking about Maura's sex life wasn't exactly the best topic for Jane, but after receiving the cold shoulder for almost a week after stating she didn't want to hear about it before, she decided it wouldn't necessarily hurt to offer an ear - after all, they were best friends.

"While I wasn't particularly satisfied with having a collar around my neck and a leash attached, this one terrifies me."

"You know I'm going to tell you to not do it, Maura." Jane huffed. "If you don't want to do something then don't do it!"

"I want to do it, I just don't understand this." Maura paused and fiddled with her thumbs. "Look at me, I never fiddle." Placing her hands flat on the table, Maura took a deep breath. "She wants me to participate in dirty talk with her."

"What?" Jane wasn't expecting what she had just heard. "That's it? Dirty talk?!" Jane chuckled.

"Jane, please don't laugh at me. I don't know how to talk dirty."

"Maur, you'll be fine. It'll come to you in the moment." Walking to the front door, ready to start the work day, Jane took one last look at Maura. "If you're not out the front in 2 minutes then you'll have to carpool with Ma."

—

"Ya'know what, I wanted to punch him fair in the face!" Frankie threw a folder onto his desk and plonked down in his chair. "Smug bastard!"

"We'll get him bro, don't let assholes like that get to you." Pulling her phone from her pocket, Jane took a seat at her desk, draped her left leg over her right and opened her phone.

 **M -** _I really wish that you wouldn't dismiss me the way that you do, Jane. I know you're not fond of Leanne but I thought you would still help me. I should have known better._

Sighing, and feeling like utter shit, Jane stood up and marched away from her desk, mumbling something to her brother that went undetected by both Frankie and Korsak.

"Come in?" Maura looked up from her desk as someone knocked on her door.

"I'm sorry." Sincerity poured from Jane's voice as she entered the room. "I've been a really shitty friend since you and Leanne began," Closing the door, Jane fumbled with her words. "Whatever this is."

"I know you don't approve of me being in an open relationship, Jane." Maura closed her laptop and folded her arms on her desk. "I just didn't think you would react like this."

"Like what?"

"You've become so distant, and then when you're with me you're even grumpier than usual. And it made me realise that you're only like this when I date women." Maura lifted her finger in the air as Jane began to talk. "Please don't interrupt me. I feel as though you're almost homophobic."

"I am _not!_ " Jane butted in. Not caring that Maura had asked her not to. "I am not homophobic Maura, so don't you dare start with that shit!"

"Well explain to me why you act like this whenever I enter a relationship with a female."

"I do not act like anything!" Jane defended as she walked over to Maura's desk and leaned on it. "I don't care that you're bisexual, I knew that when you told me you used to date that Kitty...woman!"

"You didn't like Kitty." Maura stated.

"You're damn right I didn't! She showed up to every damn crime scene and I'm sure she enjoyed you two having sex and you giving her exclusive interviews."

"I'll contact Frankie when I have the lab results for John Doe." Maura stood up and walked over to her door. "Please leave, Detective."

Jane flinched at Maura's cold tone. She knew she was way out of line. "Maur…" Jane pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Straightening her posture, Maura silently hoped her tears would not spill from her eyes, she stepped back onto the wall and opened the door as far as it would go, and watched as Jane exited her office.

—

It was nearing home time and Jane hadn't seen Maura since 11 am. She picked up her phone from the desk and began to re read the message she had composed over the last 3 hours. It was long, but it was necessary. No interruptions, all honesty, and all necessary.

 **J -**

 _I hope you read this and not just dismiss it. I'm sorry, Maura, I really am. I mean it when I say that I don't care that you're Bi. I'm protective of you, it scares me how much you mean to me. I didn't trust Kitty and I'm not sorry for that, she was sly and cunning. I didn't think Rachael was good enough for you, neither was Ian, Jack, and Brian so it's not just the women you date. I don't know what it is about Leanne but I'm trying to like her. I don't understand her wanting an open relationship, I don't understand how she could need other people when she has you, Maur. But I'll help you if you need tips on dirty talk. I'm not the best and I don't know how much help I will be but for you I'd do anything. And if that means helping you getting your girlfriend off, then I guess I will try my best. I love you, okay? And I hate when you're mad at me._

Hitting send, Jane said her goodbyes to Nina and Frankie and headed for the elevator.

 **M -** _Thank you for your honesty, Jane. I think we both need a drink. Would you like to meet at my place?_

 **J -** _I'll get Chinese :)_

—

With one hand on her hip, Maura raised an eyebrow as she sized up the food in front of her. "This doesn't look like Chinese, Jane."

"The damn line was out the door, so Mario's Pizza it was!" Jane smirked as she grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a bite.

"You could have tried Wangs Chinese if The Paddyfield was busy." Maura sighed as she grabbed a piece of her cheese and mushroom pizza.

"No one does Black Bean like Paddyfield!" Jane argued.

"You've not even tried Wangs Chinese!"

"I'm not buying my food from a place with the word wang in the name!"

"Really, Jane?" Maura deadpanned; clearly used to being around her best friend. "What are you, 12?!"

"Just eat your pizza, Maur." Jane rolled her eyes. "I know you're enjoying it."

15 minutes passed and the duo had been sitting quietly eating their pizza and focussing on their phones when Maura cleared her throat. "How much dirty talk is too much dirty talk?"

"Err. I guess that kind of depends on the individual." Jane finished her last piece of pizza and placed the crust in the box. Frowning as Maura slapped her hand.

"Do not put that back in there!" Maura picked the piece of crust up and placed it in the bin. "Have you ever been with anybody who enjoyed speaking erotically?"

"Yeah…Casey. And it always seemed to be the same wording every time and it really was not erotic."

"Oooh what did he say?" Maura beamed as she leaned against her counter.

"Just the normal guy stuff, I guess." Jane shrugged, and took a mouthful of her 3rd beer. "Can you feel my long, hard, cock deep inside you baby?" With her face scrunched up, Jane shook her head.

"Did he have a large penis?"

"Maura!" Jane whined. "Not. Talking. About. That."

Holding her hands up in defence, Maura surrendered and stood back from the counter; smirking as she took a sip of wine.

"Alright if we are really doing this whole teaching of dirty talk thing, then we are moving to a dark room." Jane stood and grabbed her beer, signalling for Maura to follow behind her. "Maybe some more beer, too."

"Three is plenty, Jane." Stopping Jane as she went to move past her, she redirected the Detective and moved her toward the staircase. "I need coaching, not drunk ramblings of incoherent words"

"Okay if you poke me in the back one more time I swear I will take your finger and..."

"Keep. Walking." Maura spoke sternly, biting her lip to refrain herself from smiling.

—

"This is oddly comfortable."

Jane was the first to speak since the pair had moved to Maura's yoga room. She had laid flat on her back with her arms resting behind her head and she watched as Maura walked around the room and lit the odd candle, while explaining all the benefits of having a Himalayan Salt Lamp; truthfully, Jane had tuned out when Maura began a very detailed speech about the neutralising of Electromagnetic Radiation, not because it bored the Detective, but because it had somehow turned into a lecture about how Jane spent a very long time on computers and mobile phones.

"You're doing your breathing thing again aren't you?" Jane turned her head to the side and watched as Maura lay perfectly straight with her hands resting on her stomach.

"I won't bore you with the benefits of being in the moment and studying your body." Maura smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Mindfulness, I got it."

"Tell me, how would you begin to talk dirty?"

And there it was. The big subject of the night.

Breathing out, Jane laughed in her head as she realised she was focusing on her breathing; being mindful of the present.

"Well," She swallowed and willed her heart beat to slow down. She was simply helping a friend, and not just any friend, her best friend, her Maura. "I would probably ask you how you felt."

"Should I reply?" Maura was quick to ask.

"I um…" Breathe in…breathe out. "I mean I guess it would help."

"I'm aroused." Maura cringed at how fast the response was and was it too technical?

"It's you…" Jane responded. "It's how you would speak and I think that anybody who knows you would appreciate you staying true to who you are even when you're…in a situation like this." As if she had been able to read Maura's mind. "But don't be too technical if you know what I mean?" Jane watched as Maura nodded; she was grateful the Doctor had her eyes closed.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who is incredibly turned on." Jane looked up to the ceiling, hoping that this would get easier. "What's got you aroused?"

"Being here, next to you." Again, Maura cringed.

"Relax." Jane whispered. It was odd seeing her usually confident best friend be so…unsure. "If you want to, just listen, reply when you feel you can."

"Okay" Maura's response matched Jane's whisper. She took a deep breath in through her nose, and released it through her mouth.

"I've been thinking about you today. Thinking how I just wanted to come home to you, wrap my arms around your waist and pull you in close to me." Jane paused. "You always smell so good, you have no idea what it does to me."

"Tell me." It was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough to urge Jane on.

"You walk past me and i suddenly become so intoxicated by you, and it all starts with the smell. But then if I'm lucky you'll be wearing one of those small dresses…the ones that sit just above your knees." Jane swallowed. "Long enough to look professional, short enough to keep me wanting more."

"I like how confident I feel when I catch you looking at me." Maura's voice was a little bit louder this time.

"I always end up daydreaming about what it would feel like to slide my hands up your thighs." Jane closed her eyes. Escaping from reality. "What it would be like to feel…"

"Tell me what you want to feel."

"To feel that part of your body on my hands, to be so close to where I long to be."

"I always envisage your strong hands on my ass." Maura licked her lips. "One hand on either cheek, massaging me as your tongue enters my mouth."

Jane swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

"Did that sound okay?" Maura opened her eyes and studied the ceiling.

"Yeah…Maur it sounds okay."

"Guide me."

"Right now…I'd have you pinned against the wall, your little dress would be around your waist and I would be pushing my hips into you."

"Feeling your pelvis pushing into mine would be causing my…" Maura briefly paused, not wanting to sound too technical. "I would becoming increasingly aroused."

"My hands would leave your ass, one arm would be holding you upright while my now free hand would teasingly massage you through your thong, and my mouth would be nipping at your neck."

Maura softly moaned. "You would probably feel my arousal through my underwear, especially because my neck is my weakness."

"Hearing you moan I would spin you around and pin you into the wall. I'd unzip your dress, unhook your bra, and leave kisses across your bare back as your clothes fell to the ground, leaving you wearing nothing but your thong."

"And my heels." Maura breathed out. "I would want to be closer to your height so you could whisper in my ear."

"Yeah?" Jane's breathing had deepened. She was becoming embarrassingly aroused. "What would I be whispering?"

"You would be telling me how aroused you were. And what you'd want to do to me." Maura shifted her posture on the yoga mat.

"What do I want to do you?" Jane dared to ask.

"You…" Maura paused, taking in the moment. "You want to fuck me."

Jane felt herself clench at the use of profanity from Maura Isles.

"So you would slide my thong off while looking me in the eye, And then in the tone you get when people refer to you as being 'cocky'…you'd tell me no one could ever fuck me as good as you were about to."

"I can just imagine how wet you'd be Maur…" Jane's voice cracked as she spoke. Her heart was racing and her adrenaline levels were soaring.

"Why don't you crawl over here and find out?"

Jane turned her head to the side and looked at Maura. One hand was groping her right breast, her hips were slightly moving.

"Maura…?" Jane whispered. Unsure if she was hearing right.

"Please?" Maura turned her head and bit her bottom lip as her eyes met Jane's. "Fuck me."

It happened in an instant, one moment Jane Rizzoli was laying within arms reach from her best friend, the next moment she was laying on top of her, grinding her hips into the woman below as their tongues fought for dominance.

Hooking her right leg around Jane's waist, Maura allowed herself to open up just a little bit further and she groaned into Jane's mouth as she felt the taller woman's pelvis rub right where she needed it. Her hands made their way to the front and she began to massage the Italian's breasts, revelling in the feeling of hard nipples against the palms of her hands.

"Fuck." Jane moaned as she tore her mouth from Maura's, breathing heavy as she ground her hips harder into Maura's core.

"Yes." Maura hissed. "I need you to fuck me." Maura's eyes met Jane's. "Feel how soaking wet you've made me."

Pushing herself off of Maura, she quickly pulled down Maura's black pants and tossed them behind her while Maura shimmied out of her thong. Pushing Maura's legs to the side, Jane settled between her best friends legs and swiped her tongue at Maura's swollen clit before she captured the engorged nub with her lips, gently sucking at it before running her tongue up and down, and to the sides.

Maura moaned at the sensations Jane was causing for her. Only in her dreams did the fantasy come to life, and for a moment the Doctor prayed that if this were a dream, then may she never wake up.

Kissing her way up Maura's body, the Detective smirked as Maura whimpered at the loss of contact on the place where she so desperately wanted Jane to remain. But her hips jerked as a single digit had made its way down her thigh and began to tease her vulva, before sliding between her lips and easily sliding into her hot and throbbing core.

"You are so fucking wet." Jane growled into Maura's ear before she nipped at the lobe.

"You did this to me, you do this to me all the time." Maura groaned as Jane inserted a second finger inside of her.

"Hm" Jane murmured into Maura's ear. "I like the sounds you make when I am inside of you." Maura moaned again as Jane quicker the pace of her fingers. "Your moans are driving me crazy. I'm so wet for you."

In lightning speed, Maura's skilful hands had made their way to Jane's pants, she pushed them down, grateful that Jane helped by shimmying out of them, and just like that Maura found herself 2 fingers deep inside of a very, very aroused Jane Rizzoli.

The two women held one another close as they both quickened the pace of their fingers. The room was filled with heavy breathing, moaning, and the unmistakable sounds of their wetness echoing in the room.

Placing her thumb over Jane's swollen clit, she heard the hitch of breath in the woman above her. She knew climax was not far. "Insert another finger." She requested. "I want to come at the same time"

Sliding a third digit into Maura, Jane felt a sudden spurt of energy run through her body as Maura growled in an almost animalistic way; and suddenly she felt the walls around her fingers tighten. And that was enough to send herself soaring as she felt herself come on the hand of her best friend.

As both women lay spent on the floor, attempting to catch their breaths, Maura was the first to break the silence. "That was phenomenal."

"You can say that again." Jane ran a hand through her sweaty and messy hair.

"May I confess something?" Maura watched as Jane nodded yes. "I was the one who suggested to Leanne that we would be in an open relationship."

"Why?" Jane arched her eyebrow. Sure Maura had never mentioned who's idea it was to be in the said open relationship, Jane had naturally assumed it had been Leanne.

"Because I couldn't settle for less." Maura chewed her bottom lip. "And she knew my heart was with you."

"I've never felt so overwhelmingly thankful in my life." Jane laughed.

Jane watched Maura blush as she moved closer to Jane who pulled her in close and sighed contently as the blonde snuggled into her bare chest. "You know you have my heart as well, right?" Feeling Maura slightly nod her head, Jane inhaled through her nose as she began to take in the events of the night. The whole talk dirty turned out a lot better than she thought it would, she had been worried that it potentially could have made their friendship a little awkward for a while…but thankfully, it had been the best decision Jane had ever made.

Listening as Maura's breathing had evened out, and tiny snores escaped from the peacefully sleeping Medical Examiner, Jane thanked her lucky stars for two important things. One was that her mother was away visiting Tommy for the week; it would have been beyond awkward if the woman Jane often described as a "bull in a China shop" marched her way into Maura's house and discovered the two women naked in each other's arms, and Two, that the weather was perfect, because even if it had been freezing cold, there was no way in hell she was waking a peacefully sleeping Maura up. Closing her eyes, the Detective realised that when morning come, she would be waking up to the most beautiful woman in the universe; Maura Isles.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! **

**\- MT**


End file.
